Living in the Shadows of a Lie
by Yugiohchix2008
Summary: When Yami and Yugi find Joey being corner questions surfise and hidden secrets r revealed...but someone get's too nosiey and pays a large price.Joey,Yugi and Yami fic
1. unlucky 21

Hey one more fic---I live--- alright I need to give snaps to Shibby-one how helped edit this story.

Yugi turned around to look at Joey. His long golden hair shimmered in late summer's eve. His skin was lighter then even Ryou's plain English skin. Joey's light brown eyes, filled with life, scanned the worksheet that they were working on. The bell finally rang and Yugi snapped out of his fixated trance. Joey poked him playfully and smiled a wide smile.

"Up for a game, Joey?" Yugi asked, holding up his deck. Joey paused, thinking of something to say.

"I can't... I have to do something."

Joey quickly gathered his books and ran out of the school. Yugi then remembered he had to help his grandfather with the shop today. They were getting a new shipment of cards. Ever since the end of Battle City, the shop was busy, or, at least when Yugi had a shift.

Yami meet Yugi at the front gate of the school. Smiling, Yugi walked over to Yami and they both started to walk home.

It just then hit Yugi that he longed for something. Yugi longed to get away from Duel Monsters for one day. It used to be fun, but now it was life or death almost _everyday_. Well, to Yami it was, and had always been, but Yugi longed for the fun and laughter that had occurred every time he played with Joey.

On the way to the Game Shop, Yugi and Yami heard gun shots. They ran down the narrow alleys to find Joey being cornered by three gangsters. Yami signaled Yugi to keep back as he reached for the pocket knife in his boot. He slowly attempted to approach the men cautiously. The men, taking notice to Yami's arrival, turned to reveal their guns. Yami only smiled as the men charge him. He easily dodged the first man's attack, only to find blood running down his face.

Unfazed, he simply stood where he stood as the men attacked together. He simply dodged the first man and stabbed the other two in the leg and chest.

The first man kept running, making Yami think he was running away until he stopped on front of Yugi. He then took Yugi by the collar and held the gun to his head.

"One move, and the little kid gets it."

Yami lowered his weapon and lifted his hands, smiling. The man, nervous stepped back. Yami suddenly reaches his in his coat pocket and says "Up for a game?"

The man, happy with his luck so far, tied Yugi's arms and feet with the gun still pointed at his head. Yugi remained speechless, knowing the daily routine all too well.

"What is the game?" the man says, as he tied the last not. Yami took his hand out of his pocket, revealing every day playing cards

"Its called 21, know it?" Yami handed the deck to Joey. Yami, not waiting for a reply, pointed to a table and four crates small enough to be stools and walked toward them.

"No," the man said sadly to no one as he pushed Yugi into a chair. Yugi smiled, holding himself back from laughter for not remembering that he had a gun next to his head. Joey looked at Yugi and figured the pressure had gone to his head.

"It's simple really. First Joey deals you, me and himself two cards. Joey, because he's the dealer, his first cards remain face down on the table. The second however is played face up for all to see. On the other hand, both of our cards remain face up. When it's your turn, you can hold and keep what you have, or ask the dealer for more. If the sum of your cards goes over 21, you lose, and if not and you hold at the right time the person, including the dealer, with the highest number wins. Easy, right?"

"I guess... but what's the catch?"

"If Joey or I win, Yugi is set free and you leave."

"But if I win I get what I came for and keep the brat for fun." He said licking, the side of Yugi's cheek.

Joey in disgust starts to deal the cards. Yami gets a four and a two. The man gets an ace (14) and a two. And Joey gets a queen (12) and a six. Joey stares and decides to hold.

Yami's turn.

"Hit me." Yami got a four. Suddenly, the man starts to laugh. Yami looks up to see that on the edge of a gun was a knife.

"Do you know what this is?" he said, motioning to the knife and gun.

"A _Kira Nibia no Ketsueki_."**(1)**

"Smart, aren't you? Yes, a Kira Nibia no Ketsueki. I feel like making this game more fun, you _did_ chose the game, after all. Every time you hit, I'll have a little fun with this knife on your friend over here. If you go over 21, I'll pull the trigger. If you stop me from cutting him, I'll shoot everyone here. Get it? You have no choice." The man pulled the Millennium Puzzle's string from around Yugi's neck, shortening it until the puzzle was tightened to Yugi's neck. Yugi knew what was next.

"As you know, you hit so—."Suddenly, Yugi felt a sharp pain down his arms. Dark blood seeped threw Yugi's cotton white shirt.

"Yugi... Noooo!" Yami yelled, as he saw his partner's pain. Yugi merely looked up and smiled. "Yami—hit—." Yami knew he had too. He was still behind and needed a high card badly. "Hit –me." Joey once again gave him a six. Yami looked away as Yugi cried from the pain. Yami could feel the pain run down Yugi's face. He could feel Yugi slip away from consciousness. Yami went through the numbers he needed. A five, a four or a three, to have a shoot but what if he drew the wrong card? "Hit—me, Joey." Yami shut his eyes as Joey drew the final card. Yugi didn't scream as the man went threw him. He couldn't, he couldn't feel anything. "Two?" Yami only had an eighteen.

"Ha, I'm going to win! Hit me." the man was so happy in his pre-victory rant, that he didn't notice he had gotten a king... But Yami did. He slowly stood from the table blinded by tears of hate.

"You –you foul creature. You play with human souls as if they were toys... How dare you call yourself human?" Suddenly, a golden light emerged from the Puzzle, and there was silence in the room. Only the sound of a soulless body hit the floor.

Yami ran to Yugi's aid, holding him in his arms. "Partner... You are safe... We can go home now." Yugi slowly lifted his head as he smiled. Blood leaked into his eyes, coloring them crimson. Yugi slowly lifted his hand to touch Yami's face, but never made it. Yugi suddenly closed his eyes. Yami hardened his embrace, crying on Yugi's shoulder.

Joey suddenly appeared behind Yami, and swung Yugi's arm over his shoulder as Yami supported the other shoulder, as they left the battle site behind them.

A _Kira Nibia no Ketsueki_** -This is** **"double killer of blood" in Japanese.**  
o yes o what fun! I feal that everyone needs a sad story before the school starts...but the I'm just sugar high---

(Hi it's Tea,I know I'm not in the story but at least I get to do the prev. anyway , Is Yugi died? is a big question and what was Joey doing?)


	2. facing reality

No violates this chap... Sorry but we fine some stuff out ...like what happen to Yugi???

o

o

o

o

Yugi woke up in Joey's bed. He looked to the bed side to find Joey fast asleep with a wet cloth in his hand. Yugi leaned over and brushed a lock of golden hair out of the way of his face. He was shocked to fine a scare along the side of his friend's face. He brushed his hand across it to find he moan at the jester.

He soon found the scare to be unfamiliar. Yugi sat up slowly. He slowly remembered the fight. The picture of Joey being cornered couldn't leave his mind. It was strange to have saved Joey from a fight, Joey usually saved him. It wasn't right –something was wrong-very wrong.

Yugi nudged Joey. Joey slowly moaned and got up to see Yugi smiling at him. Joey stretched and yawned tired from the long night of changing Yugi's bandages.

Joey then explained what had happened after he lost conciseness. Yugi had lost a lot a blood and Joey and Yami couldn't go to hospital because the people there would think that they were all crazy. And they couldn't go to Yugi's house because his grandfather would have a heart attack and he was afraid of being caught.

So he took Yugi to his house and tended to his wound which were more numerous then anyone thought. He had one down his face, one on both arms, one on his chest and the one on his leg.

Yugi struggled to stand but found the loss of blood had weakened him. Joey scenting his pain helped him back into bed. Joey then ran down the dark hall claiming he needed more bandages.

Yugi wondering were Yami was. He stranded himself to stand and walk around the house but once again found a lack of strength. Yugi tried to get back into bed by leaning on the knob of the side drawer but fell pulling the drawer down on himself. Yugi stumbled backup to see pill boxes and a gun.

Yugi knew the gun was a token from Joeys past, he knew he showed it to Yugi before. The drugs on the other hand were a mystery. He placed every thing back in the drawer looking at one or two of the boxes, Then climbing back into bed.

Yami soon entered the room relived and scared. Yugi' bandage that had covered his face had fallen to revile a long think scare. Yami fell at Yugi's bed side crying.

"I'm so sorry Yugi if-if only I was stronger, If I was only smart if-" Yugi stopped Yami. Yugi shook his head and smiled "I'm alive, right?" Yami nodded confused but understood what Yugi what'd to say. Yami tightened the embrace as Yugi tried to hug his arm.

"Now that we're all here" said a familiar voice. Joey stood at the door twirling a roll of bandaging tape around his finger. Yami relished his grip and sat on a plastic lawn chair wile Joey raped Yugi's wonders. Yugi and Yami exchanged glances until Yami broke and asked "So why were those men after you?"

Joey stopped rolling the bandage around Yugi arm then continued raping "I don't know "Silence filled the room as Joey finish raping the last bandage.

"ok Yug That should be all you'll need for today you have to go home or else your grandpa might get scared but make sure you take a bath every day to clean the wounds, Yami can I trust you to dress them?"

Yami suddenly snapped up from his chair and nodded crazily "Yes sure" Joey stood up and stuffed the rest of the bandages into Yami's book bag along with some disinfectant cream. Joey slowly stood up and padded down his jeans and smiled "Ok your all set" Yami nodded and bent down beside Yugi's bed as Yugi propped up on Yami's shoulders. Slowly Yami waves good bye to Joey and walked down the dark street. It was ten o'clock in the morning but it was Sunday so they could sleep all day. 1 What Yami dreaded was telling Yugi's Grandpa when they finally get home.

o

o

o

Yami signed when he came into the shop. The door was locked so Yugi's grandpa must have been out. Yami felt Yugi's chest rising and fall slower and slower. Yami smiled and slowly walked up the stairs and into Yugi's room. Gently, Yami tucked Yugi into his bed. Yugi was sleeping.

Yami then noticed how at peace Yugi looked. It's as if last night never happened. It shouldn't have happened anyway.. "I should have known Yugi would be a target. I'm a bad host"

Yugi moved the covers closer to him body and turned to the side. Yami could take a hint and left the room.

Little did Yami know but Yugi was indeed very awake. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a pill bottle and looked at it. Outlining the name with his figure he could fell the forbiddingness of the drug. He knew that last night had to do with this bottle. But 'what was Joey doing with it?'

o

o

o

Yami had snuck out of the house and sat on the cliff were Yugi and him always talked on . It was an amazing view over domino city. The sun was falling over the city. The reds and yellows out lined the buildings as if they were on fire. It seemed as if the world was on fire.

Yami could care less if the world was on fire all he could think about was how it was his fault that Yugi got hurt. "Someone I loved always got hurt. Joey, Tea, Mai, All of them somehow got hurt on my account, plus Yugi almost lost his soul to the shadows. All for me to have my memories –now I have them but-- Yugi almost died. Yugi has already give up two years of his life helping me and I repay him by getting his friends in danger and almost killing him"

"It's not your fault. Me and the others volunteered to help you, we knew it would be dangers but you are your friend "

Yami turned around to see Yugi in his P.j leaning on a tree for support. Yami ran over and helped him over to the cliff. "Yugi, I know you're lying, when you solved the puzzle you had no idea how your world was going to change"

Yugi rested his head on Yami shoulder and closed his eyes "that's true but I have no regrets"

They sat there until the sun went down. Yugi suddenly stood up. Yami stood up too and they walk off. Yugi suddenly stopped and reached into his pocket and pulled out the bottle. Yami looked over Yugi's shoulder. Yugi turned to Yami"Yami, what's Marijuana?"

o

o

o

o

1 .Sunday's- in some schools in Japan they have six day weeks, they only get Sundays off

ooooo look at that...not action I'm sorry but next ep. The blood will "...flow like the Nile" can the three way relationship be broken in one chap. lets find out.

o yes by the way..i know that it annoy some times to get an A.A and it not be the right story and it boring to go every day and check if some one updated so if u give me a list I can email u when a story u read get updated


End file.
